My Friend's
by Utsukushi Hana
Summary: Naruto seperti kembali ke masa lalunya yang kelam. Tiba-tiba temanya yang menyayanginya berubah menjadi membencinya. bagaimana Naruto mengembalikan sifat teman-temannya itu?


**Fanfiction Naruto**

**My Friend's**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship

Rating-K

Summary: Naruto menemukan masalah baru, tiba-tiba temannya membenci dan menjauhi Naruto! Bagaimana cara Naruto mengembalikan teman-temannya?

Chapter 1 : Don't Leave to me

NORMAL POV

Sekolah Konoha Academy, sekolah terluas dan termegah yang pernah ada di Konoha. Di sebuah kelas yang bising, terlihat remaja berpakaian jas hitam-kebiru-biruan dan rompi dalam bewarna orange, rambutnya berwarna kuning dan terlihat garis-garis seperti kucing di kedua pipinya, dialah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia terlihat malas menuju atap gedung sekolah. Naruto ingin tidur disana.

"hh..capek sekali hari ini, kelas selalu ramai" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas pendek. Mataya terlihat sayu mengantuk. Dia duduk sebentar dan brruuukkk!..Naruto sudah tertidur pulas, Naruto berbaring di atap gedung sekolah yang luas itu.

Naruto POV

Aku terbangun dan memaksa untuk duduk. Oh tidak! Suara bising apa lagi sekarang? Ah..teman-teman!

"uhmmm…hei teman-teman! Ada apa? Sepertinya penting" ucapku sambil mendekati teman-teman yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"oh..bukankah itu Si Rubah yang menghancurkan Konoha 16 tahun lalu?"celoteh Ino Yamanaka

"benar! Kenapa kau begitu akrab pada kami jelek?!" tambah Tenten

"hei bodoh! Kau mengganggu saja! Apa maumu?!" bentak Kiba sambil menarik kerah bajuku

"h-hei teman-teman ada ap-.."

"huh?! Teman-teman? Tak salah dengar!? Kami musuhmu, bukan temanmu!" ejek Shikamaru dan Chouji yang memotong pembicaraanku

"maksud kalian apa? Jangan mencoba bercanda ya? Hhaahahaha" aku tertawa lepas, maksudku, ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, kenapa mereka seperti itu?

PLAAAAKKKK! Tangan Sakura berhasil mendarat di pipiku. Sakura terlihat marah kepadaku.

"ss-sakura-chan..kenapa kau..?" rintihku sambil mengusap pipi kananku

"jangan coba-coba mendekati kami sial! Kau pembawa sial! Kau membunuh berjuta-juta orang yang tak berdosa di Konoha! Tega sekali kau! Bahkan membunuh ke-dua orang tuamu sendiri! Apa kau tak punya otak?! Enyahlah dari Konoha! Kau tak pantas di sini!" Sakura tak kuasa menahan amarahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

_Deg..deg..deg_

A-aku…pembawa..si-sial? Apa aku..tak salah dengar? Oh tuhan ada apa ini?!

Enyah? Orang tua? Tou-chan, Ka-chan..apa aku..tak salah dengar?

"k-kau! Membunuh clanku! Merusak tempat tinggal kami, dan membunuh kerabat-kerabat kami! Naruto, apa salah kami?" tambah Hinata. Sampai Hinata juga?! Oh tuhan, apakah kejadian pahit ini terulang kembali?

"hei! Maksud kalian apa?!" aku sekarang tak main-main

"ingat, Naruto! Kau bukan teman kami, ataupun kerabat kami!"

Sesak, hatiku sesak. Tak sadar, air mataku berjatuhan, aku sudah tak kuat. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Bertemu Iruka-sensei.

"s-sensei.." ucapku sedikit senang, Iruka-sensei segera menoleh

"anak bodoh! Kau membolos pelajaranku lagi! Kau tidak jera-jera Naruto?!" teriak Iruka-sensei sekeras-kerasnya. Bahkan, guru yang pertama kali menganggapku..sudah…Hilang…tak ada lagi.

NORMAL POV

Naruto tak ingin mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah lagi, ia berlari melewati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Naruto tahu, jika ia berjalan seperti biasa, pasti penduduk desa akan mencaci-makinya. Setelah Naruto sampai di rumah, ia melempar tas sembarangan. Dan berdiri menatap cermin di hadapannya. Lalu membuka bajunya dan memegang segel Kyuubi di perutnya.

"Kyuubi, mungkin, kau benar. Atas kebencian itu, balas dendam dan yang kau katakan itu benar. Semua tak ada yang salah! Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Sakura-chan, Ino , Tenten, bahkan Hinata. Maafkan aku Kyuubi, aku tak ingin menyalahkanmu"

~^,^~

_Naruto! Kau pernah mengatakan jika kau mampu menghilangkan rasa dendam itu. Mana Naruto?! Kau sudah menyerah?_

"kyuubi!" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kyuubi

_Aku sudah 16 tahun lamanya bersamamu, tetap saja, kau bocah menyedihkan Naruto! Youndaime sialan telah menyegelku di dalam tubuhmu. Apa balasanmu untukku?! Aku terus diam disi-_

"Kyuubi! Siapa yang menyerang desa?! Siapa yang menghancur leburkan desa?! Dan itulah sebabnya kau dikurung disini Kyuubi! Jika kau tidak melakukan itu.. ayah tak akan mengurungmu disini! Ayah telah melakukan semua demi desa! Ini semua karena kau! Karena kau menghancurkan desa, aku dibenci dan mengalami penderitaan! Teman-temanku telah hilang….semua karena perbuatanmu! Hh..hh..hh" nafas Naruto memburu, sangat marah.

"a-ku telah menerimamu disini, kau selalu memberontak! Kau menebas orang-orang tanpa dosa! Kejam, bengis, dilumuri kebencian…dan tak punya teman! Itulah dirimu!"

_Bukankah kau juga tak punya teman Naruto! Jangan bodoh bocah! Kau bukan apa-apa, lambat laun, kau akan merasakan kebencian dan dendam atas perlakuan mereka kepadamu! Kau akan merasakan!_

"aku tak ingin dendam! Aku ingin teman-teman kembali! Itulah dirimu Kyuubi, selalu berkata kegelapan! Putus asa! Tak pernah mencoba dan berusaha! Aku akan menemukan cahaya di hati mereka! Mereka akan kembali Kyuubi-" Naruto menghilang di tempat Kyuubi dan…

"Naruto Nii-chan! Apakah Nii-chan ada di dalam?" suara itu? Ya..Konohamaru

Ckleek..

"Ko-Konohamaru?" ujar Naruto kaget

"Naruto Nii-chan, ayo berlatih! Apa kau punya jutsu baru?" konohamaru terlihat bersemangat. Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, sambil tersenyum

"Naruto Nii-chan? Kenapa menangis? Tidak senang ya?" konohamaru murung

"ten-tentu tidak Konohamaru! A-aku senang! Hehehe.." naruto tertawa

"yoosshh..! kita akan belajar ninjutsu! Kau siap? Sebentar, aku ganti dahulu" naruto berlari menuju dalam rumah dan hanya beberapa menit langsung keluar dengan pakaian sehari-harinya, pakaian putih bergambar ramen dan celana seperempat berwarna biru.

"hei Konohamaru, kau membolos?" Tanya Naruto di perjalanan

"pelajaran sensei tak menyenangkan! Bosan!" konohamaru memoncongkan mulutnya

"hhh…kalau kau terus membolos, kau tak akan menjadi ninja hebat!" naruto meyakinkan

"hmm..! Nii-chan sendiri masih Genin" konohamaru menggerutu

"yaahh…aku dulu tak pernah membolos, tapi malas belajar" Naruto menyeringai lebar

"sama saja! Tetapi, Nii-chan bisa mengalahkan Pain, kenapa? Padahal masih Genin" konohamaru menoleh dan menatap Naruto

"itu karena kerja keras, menurutku, tak memandang kau Genin, Chuunin, atau Jounin, asal kau berlatih keras dan tak putus asa, kau pasti bisa! Satu lagi, yaitu dukungan…te-te..man-te..man" naruto sedikit menunduk

Konohamaru hanya mengangguk mantap.

Hening..

1 menit..

2 menit..

10 menit..

"Nii-chan, bagaimana sekolah dan teman-teman Nii-chan?" Kata Konohamaru membuka pembicaraan

"well…yeah…uhmm..ba-ba..ik" Naruto terpaksa tersenyum, dia tak ingin murid kesayangannya ini kembali murung

"oh..aku tetap bersama Udon dan Moegi! Dan juga yang lain" konohamaru cengengesan, Naruto mengacak rambut Konohamaru pelan. Mereka tertawa bersama. Sungguh, Naruto bersyukur, karena masih ada yang peduli dengannya.

(Skip Time)

Naruto dan Konohamaru pulang bersama. Sepertinya mereka lelah sehabis latihan. Tampak dari sana terdapat Udon dan Moegi berlari menghampiri Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru-kuun!" teriak Udon ditambah 'ingus' khasnya

"eehhh..! Udon, Moegi, ada apa?" tanya Konohamaru

"Konohamaru-chan, Naruto Nii-chan, tolong kami! Ada perampok dirumah teman kami! Tolong!" ujar Moegi sambil menarik kaos Naruto

"haa?! Dimana?!" teriak Naruto panik

"disana! Aku mohon Naruto Nii-chan" Moegi tambah khawatir, oke, inilah saat yang tepat membuktikan bahwa aku tak sebodoh yang mereka kira.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto melirik Konohamaru. Naruto mulai menggunakan Sage Mode.

"oke, Naruto Nii-chan!" Konohamaru mengeluarkan Kagebunshin No Jutsu untuk menggunakan Rasengan. Naruto juga begitu, ia menggunakan Rasengan dan menggabungkannya dengan Konohamaru. Naruto memberi aba-aba, dan..

"DABURU RASENGAN!" Teriak Narutu dan Konohamaru. Ternyata, perampok itu bersembunyi dibalik tanah, Naruto mengetahui chakra itu dari Sage Mode.

BRUUUAAAKKKK…DRRRRRTTT…

Dengan beberapa detik saja, perampok itu sudah K.O dan tanah berlubang. Fyuhh….lega sehabis memukul perampok kurang ajar itu.

"Naruto Nii-chan! Arigatoughozaimasu!" Udon dan Moegi membungkuk 90 derajat kehadapan Naruto dan Konohamaru. Konohamaru dan Naruto bertatapan dan tertawa kecil,

"hahaha, tak apa-apa! Ini adalah tugas kami menjadi ninja" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal menggunakan jari telunjuknya

"yaaapp! Kau tak perlu khawatir teman-teman!" Konohamaru tersenyum lebar

Tak terasa mereka mengobrol, teman-teman Naruto berdatangan

"aku mendengar ledakan, ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"shikamaru Nii-chan! Ada perampok! Tapi kau tenang saja, Naruto nii-chan dan Konohamaru-chan berhasil menumpas perampok itu dengan Rasengan!" ujar Moegi mengepalkan tangan

"haa-ah! Naruto? Kenapa kau minta tolong kepada orang yang tak berguna ini?!" sakura berteriak acuh tak acuh

"benar! Kau tinggal memanggil kita saja kan, Konohamaru!" Ujar Shino dan Kiba

_Teman-teman…kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku memang tak punya orang tua, aku hanya punya kalian, yang selalu menemaniku. Aku mohon, kembalilah teman-teman. _

_Please, Don't Leave To Me, My Friends_


End file.
